1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens unit and an imaging apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a lens unit and an imaging apparatus which realize downsizing by holding a movable part by biasing plate springs and devising shapes of the biasing plate springs.
2. Related Art
A lens unit in which an imaging optical system such as movable lenses is arranged in a lens barrel is incorporated into various types of imaging apparatuses such as a video camera, a still camera and a cellular phone, and there is an imaging apparatus provided with a movable part having movable lenses for zoom or for focus, which can be moved in an optical axis direction by a linear actuator. See Japanese Patent No. 3387173 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-15593, for example.
In the above-described imaging apparatus, the movable part is supported movably in the optical axis direction by a pair of guide shafts, and is moved in a direction according to an energization direction to a driving coil by energizing the driving coil of the linear actuator.